Saw: The Next Generation
by JillJones123
Summary: A summer to remember... A group of friends staying a secluded cabin for the summer seems like a prefect getaway, but soon things take a turn for the worst. They find themselves trapped in a madman's game and the only way to win, is to listen to the rules. Will they band together to get out of this alive or will they throw eachother into the treacherous games for their own survival?
1. Chapter 1

Saw: The Next Generation

Cast List:

Jade Montgomery – Emily Browning

Heather Lynne – Debbie Ryan OR Jennette MCcurdy

Zoey – Zendaya

Maya – Maya Ritter

Amelia – Madeline Carrol

Kellina "Kelly" Vazquez – Nicole Munoz

Sarah – Alissa Skovbye

Chapter 1

Jade Montgomery walked out of an antique shop on a Friday night. It was pitch black outside and no one else seemed to be out. Jade adjusted her coat and walked down the block as the store owner closed up. As she walked down the sidewalk, all she could hear was her feet walking along, But then, she heard a screeching of tires and she turned around. A van came zipping around the corner. One man was standing out of the side of it shouting. Jade looked ahead and started walking faster down the block. Just was she was about to turn the corner, some one grabbed her and she was pulled back.

"Ahhh!" Jade screamed as she was being taken away. Two men held her against the van and Jade called for help. She looked to her left and saw one of the men from the van shoot into the antique shop. The two men restraining her taunted her. "Oh look at this one" "She's real pretty" "Hello missie." The third man showed up and came towards Jade. She looked at this man who was staring back at her, uncomfortably. And then he kissed her.

Jade turned away and pulled her arms off the two other guys. She punched the guys who kissed her and shoved the other two way. Jade took off down the block and around the corner which led to a forest. She brushed against several bushes as she ran. It didn't look like she was going in any particular direction.

The third guy was suddenly next to a tree as she got closer to it. "We meet again," he said.

Jade skid as she changed directions in the forest. The first guy was up in one tree right above her. She kept on running, even as they kept popping up. At one point, they surrounded her, but she fought them off and escaped. Finally, she found her home right across the street from the forest. She walked up the driveway, relieved, and opened the door. To her grief, she was greeted by a gun pointing at her but the third man. Her family was inside the house, tied up by the first two guys.

The third man pointed the gun at her forehead and smiled as he pulled the trigger.

Jade woke up with a huge, full body flinch. Her alarm was going off with that annoying beep beep beep noise. Jade sat up and sighed, placing her face in her hands. She leaned over and turned off the alarm and got out of bed.

Jade went downstairs as the aroma of waffles got stronger. Her little brother, Mason was at the table filling his mouth with a waffle and smiling. Her mom was at the counter, placing a fresh waffle on the plate.

"Ah, perfect timing Jade," her mom said. She outreached her arm with the plate of breakfast on it.

Jade smiled and took the plate and sat down for breakfast. She looked over at Mason who was adding even more syrup to his waffle.

"Hey save some for me," Jade said to him.

Mason giggled.

Her dad came down the steps in a suit and tie and a briefcase. "Honey, do have me breakfast ready? I'm in a hurry today. There was a wreck on Brexville road. The traffic is gonna be a nightmare."

Her mom reached over and handed him his coffee in a thermal cup. "Here you go. Good luck on your case."

He took the coffee and went out the door without saying anything more. Jade looked at the door for a few seconds before eating her breakfast.

Jade's mom drove her to school and dropped her off. Jade walked onto the campus and passed by two of her friends who were talking together by the cafeteria, Sarah and Amelia. They waved at Jade but she didn't see them.

Jade found her best friend, Heather Lynne with a group of other students. Two were football players, one baseball player, one cheerleader, and two of the school's best actors. Jade looked at her from several feet away and waited.

After a few minutes, Heather finally looked in her direction and saw her. Jade gave her 'the look' and Heather left her friends. "I'll see you guys later."

"Aw where you goin'?" The baseball player asked.

Heather did a weird motion with her hands as she walked away from them and over to Jade. "What's wrong Jade?"

Jade walked them over to a section of the school that was less inhabited. "I had another dream." Jade said.

Heather moved her head. "You mean the rape dream?"  
"That's what happened but it's not how the dream goes. I beat them up. I get away." Jade said.

Heather sighed, "That was 7 months ago. I thought you'd moved on."

"I though I had too. It's the third time this week I've had that dream, only this time-"

"We are going to get your mind off of this. Sweet dreams only." Heather said.

Jade looked at Heather. "What are you thinking?"

Heather smiled. "You'll see."

"A summer retreat?" Kelly asked. She was another one of their friends. They sat at their own table in a group. There was Jade, and Heather, the two oldest of the group, the Seniors. Then Zoey and Maya, Juniors. Next was Amelia, the lone Sophomore. Lastly, there was Kelly and Sarah.

"Sounds exciting," Zoey said.

"It will be a summer to end all summers," Heather boasted. "Two weeks in my parent's summer cabin. I've already called them and they gave us permission to use it."

"Awesome," Maya said.

"I don't know," Kelly said. "Wouldn't you all rather spend a day at the beach instead of two weeks together. I have a summer job."

"Which you can take two weeks off for." Heather said, coolly.

"And what about my family's trip to Venice?" Maya asked.

"That's in July. We're going in the beginning of June." Jade said.

"That's next week!" Sarah said.

"Thank you Sherlock," Heather said.

"I have a my sister's birthday party," Zoey said.

"She has a birthday party every year, Heather said.

"And I have a wedding to go to." Kelly siad. "And a quincenerra too."

"You have those every week Kelly."

"We want to have this trip as soon as we can. It's our last chance to really spend time together." Jade said.  
The girls looked town.

"Heather and I are seniors. We graduate on Friday." Jade said.

"I think it's a great idea," Amelia said. "You two are going to be leaving us, and this little group will have to find two new freshman, and then the next year, it will be the same."

"Oh you think you'll be the leader of this group?" Heather taunted. "Oh please, Kelly is more fit, even for a Freshman.

"Heather!" Jade said. "That's out of line," Maya added.

"But how are we all going to get there?" Sarah asked quietly. The other girls in the group looked at her. "How are we all getting to the cabin? I don't even know where it is."

"Ugh," Heather said, "We'll car pool. I have a license so Jade is coming with me."

"Wait can't you take more people?" Amelia asked.

"Not with all my luggage." Heather said.

Maya added, "I can drive and I can get us a van. I think the rest of us could fit if we sat on our luggage."

"This isn't a joke Maya," Heather said.

"I never said it was," Maya said.

"This is going to be the best summer ever," Kelly smiled.

Amelia smiled back and they other girls agreed.

***Author's note: Thank you for checking out my story. This is unofficially the 8th movie (at least that's how I pictured it). The real 8th saw movie is actually in the works and coming out next year! Hopefully the writers will come across this story one day...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Their last week of school flew by. Jade and Heather took their finals and graduated. Jade's whole family was there. She was so happy her dad was there, even if he was on his phone for most of it. Heather's dad was there. Maya ditched school to attend the ceremony and cheered loudly for her friends as they crossed the stage and got their diploma.

After the ceremony, Jade and Heather found Maya and jade hugged her. "What are you doing here? You have school."

"I would much rather be here." Maya said.

Heather smiled, "I wish the other girls had your commitment."

"Hey do all the girls have a way to get to the cabin?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I can take three of us, and Sarah's mom is gonna drive her."

"Ugh, really?" Heather asked. "She's bringing her mom."

* * *

"I offered, but she insisted her mom take her there." Maya defended.  
"It's okay you guys. Nothing is going to stop this from being the best summer of our lives," Jade said and Maya and Heather nodded.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Jade's mom asked her as she packed her suitcase. "It's awfully far away. I mean, 150 miles and there could be...hunters and...bears out there."

"We'll be fine mom," Jade said. She zipped up her suitcase and put it on the ground. "I'll see you in two weeks. Love you," she kissed her mom on the cheek and left her room.

Downstairs in the living room, Mason gave a sad look to his sister. "I'm gonna miss you."

Jade smiled. "you're gonna enjoy at the attention and the space. I know you're gonna look through all my stuff Mason."

He gave a guilty expression.

Jade shook her head and hugged him. She looked over at her dad who waved goodbye to her.

A car horn went off. Jade left her house with her light luggage and got in the car with Jade who kept honking.

"Come on, hurry up." Heather said. "Sarah's mom called. She's meeting us at the Turbo gas station." She rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Maya snuck around her house and packed her luggage. Heather, Sarah's mom, Amelia, and Zoey kept calling her but her phone was on silent. She slowly walked through the house with her duffle bag and purse, and grabbed a car key from the bowl on the counter. She walked out to the front yard and opened the van and loaded it up. She answered her phone for Kelly who was calling, "Yeah I'm on my way," Maya said.

She started the car just as a man came running out of the house. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Maya pressed her foot on the petal and took off down the street.

Maya picked up Kelly, Zoey, and Amelia and headed to the Turbo gas station.

"You're an hour late," Amelia said when Maya showed up.

"Hey how come you wanted me to pick you up at the park?" Maya asked.

Amelia looked at the van and saw the two other girls inside. "This was closer to the pick up. I started walking to the Turbo station. Come on let's just go." Amelia loaded up and got in the car.

They all arrived at the station, filled up their cars, and started driving down the freeway with Heather in the lead. During the 3 and half hour drive, plus stops, Maya pretended to be racing the two other cars while her passengers kept asking, "Where did you learn to drive? How did you even get a license? Do you have a license?"

The seven girls arrived at the cabin along with Sarah's mom. They drove up to the cabin at the same time and entered the cabin.

Sarah's mom gave her daughter a long talk and asked the other girls, "no alcohol right? And no smoking, no spin the bottle. None of that. Call me every night sweetie."

Heather rolled her eyes and most the other girls laughed.

"Holy shit," Maya said. The house was enormous. The furniture was expensive, from the couch to the wood flooring. There was a huge 70" TV on a wide wooden stand in the room too.

"This is going to be the best summer," Kelly smiled, standing in the doorway.

The girls all began unloading their car and the race to the best room began.

"I get this room with Jade," Heather said to Kelly and Sarah. "It's my cabin."

Kelly and Sarah ran down the hallway and found the next room.

"Taken," Zoey said to them.

"There are two beds," Sarah said.

"The other is for Maya," Zoey said. Maya was already in the room unpacking.

Kelly and Sarah sighed and found the next biggest room in the cabin.

Amelia was in the kitchen putting the food they packed away on the fridge and the pantry.

Zoey and Maya came out to the living room and saw Amelia. "Oh," Zoey said, "I almost forgot you were here."

Amelia shot a look at Zoey. "Ha. Ha."

Maya smiled, "Aw you put our food away. Thank you."

Amelia pushed her lips together, giving an awkward smile.

When the rest came out of their rooms, Kelly asked, "I'm hungry. What's fah dinnah?"

"What do we have?" Sarah asked.

Heather announced, "We have everything. Frozen pizzas, taquitos, we can make sandwiches, salads, bowls of fruit, oh and we can makes smoothies."

"Pizza sounds good," Jade said.

"Yes!" Maya agreed.

Amelia and Sarah nodded.

Heather shook her head, "Smoothies sound really good. And it's really hot out."

"What does that matter? We're inside?" Maya asked.

"We all want pizza." Amelia said.

"I don't. Jade you love smoothies." Heather said.

"Yeah, I do," Jade said.

Heather looked around at the other girls. She moved her jaw to the side.

Sarah looked down. "I'm fine with whatever."

"We can do pizza tomorrow," Kelly said.

"Great, majority rules. Smoothies it is," Heather smiled. "Hey Amelia, can you make those for us? I mean you know where all the food is side you put it away."

Zoey shook her head and Maya bit her lip.

Amelia made the smoothies and they 'choose' a movie to watch. 'Pitch Perfect' played as they drank their smoothies that evening. Heather and Jade lied across the big couch. Maya took the armchair. Zoey and Kelly sat on the smaller couch. Maya, Zoey, and Kelly kept giving each other looks across the room. On the floor, sat Amelia and Sarah.

Amelia finally saw her room after the movie ended. It was a closet! 7ft by 7ft room, filled with a singular twin bed, small dresser, and a window. "Are you kidding me? Where are the other rooms?"

"That's the forty room. It actually used to a closet but we made it into a room for our maid." Heather said. "Looks at it this way, you get your own room." She laughed.  
Sarah gave Amelia a sympathetic look as she walked by to her room.

The second day of their trip, Amelia awoke to the sound of Heather and Zoey and Maya bickering.

"We should go on a hike, you know explore this place. Would help if we got lost." Maya said.

"And we could climb trees along the way." Zoey added.

"Why would you want to do that?" Heather asked. "The lake is much better. For one thing, it's fun-"

"You opinion is not the only one that matters Heather!" Maya said.

"If it wasn't for me, none of you would be here!" Heather said.

Amelia and the rest came out to the living room. Kelly was sitting on the couch looking bored. Jade was over in the kitchen pouring her coffee.

Despite their efforts, the troop ended up going to the lake that day. As they walked over, someone was watching them in. They were peeking from behind a tree and following them with their eyes.

That night, the girls made s'mores a safe distance from the cabin. Jade used matches to light the fire. The girls all gathered around the fire on logs and roasted marshmallows.

"Hey don't eat all the marshmallows," Heather said to Maya consuming her fifth marshmallow.

"You can have the chocolate," Maya said.

"Yeah, I don't want any s'mores, just roasted marshmallows," Kelly added.

After a few seconds, Zoey said, "It's so nice to get away from everyone else."

"Yeah," Maya said. "It's so secluded. Our parents can't drop by and spy on us."

"Well maybe Sarah's can," Zoey teased.

"Alright!" Sarah said, "I get it."

"Her mom could put there watching us right now," Kelly said. "Oh no, don't eat that. It's got sugar in it," she mocked.

"Don't forget your blankie sweetie," Heather added in a baby voice.

"Why don't we tell scary stories?" Maya asked.

"How about no," Zoey scoffed.

"I have one," Heather said. As sue told the story of a ghost haunting the woods, she crept around the group and popped up a few different times. "And then he jumps out and says..." Heather jumped from behind Kelly who screamed. "You're mine now." The rest of the girls jumped and laughed.

A twig behind them snapped and Sarah gasped. She turned around but didn't see anything in the darkness. Sarah turned back and saw Amelia right next to her.

"What was that?" She asked Amelia.

"Relax. It was probably just a bunny." Amelia said.

"What if it's the ghost? Or a-" Sarah asked.

Amelia put her hands on Sarah's shoulders. "You're not gonna make very far in this world if don't start being brave and strong."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sound of vigorous coughing woke Sarah and Kelly the following morning. Sarah sat up and looked around. Kelly was already up, looking rather annoyed and very tired. Meanwhile Jade was sleeping on a nice bed until Heather shouted, "are you kidding me!?" Jade was scared awake and saw Heather.

She threw her pillow at Heather. "Come on! I was sleeping so nicely." Jade said.

Heather looked at Jade and smiled. "You slept well?"

"I was until you woke me up with out loud ass voice." Jade said.

"So you slept soundly in the cabin on our retreat." Heather smiled. One of the girls couched in the background.

Jade looked at her confused and then her face lit up. "No nightmares." She jumped out of bed and grabbed Heather hands.

"See this is going to be the summer. For all of us." Heather beamed.

"But maybe not for whoever is coughing," Jade said. She left the room and walked down the hall to the last room: Amelia's.

Sarah and Maya were in the small room asking if she's okay and feeling her forehead.

"Amy," Jade called her, "How are you?"

Amelia glared at Jade and threw up in a bucket on the nightstand.

Sarah made a face of disgust and looked at Jade in doorway. Heather walked by and peeked inside. "Looks like it'll be just the six of us at the lake today."

"The lake again?" Maya asked.

"Oh you and Sarah can go climb tree and jump on the lake if you want."

"Someone should stay will Amelia," Sarah said.

"I can do it," Maya said.

"Oh how noble of you," Heather smirked.

"No, I don't want to deprive anyone of thief precious fun." Amelia said. She had a sour look upon her face.

"Are you sure Amy?" Maya asked. She looked at the bucket and at Amelia's expression.

"Just. Go." Amelia said.

Jade, Heather, Zoey, Maya, Kelly and Sarah all walked (or skipped in Sarah and Mays's case) over to the lake. Heather and Jade sat on the sand and Heather took out a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of tequila was half empty. "Come and get it girls," she called.

The girls swarmed and got their share. Jade pulled out a bag of mini solo cups and everyone got a shot of the drink.

"Oh good, you didn't forget the cigarettes this time," Zoey smirked. Heather and Zoey smoked. Heather offered one to Jade but she turned it down.

"Aw come on, you know want one." Zoey said.

"I quit." Jade said. She looked over at Sarah, Kelly, and Maya playing in the water. Maya was splashing the other two and laughing. Kelly tried to block her attack but still got soaked. Sarah smiled and submerged herself in the water.

"Since when?" Zoey asked.

Heather eyed Zoey and shook her head.

The six teenagers arrived back at the cabin hours later. They walked through the door laughing and smiling. "That was so fun," Sarah said. "Did you see that dive?" Maya asked. "I'm still don't think it's a good idea to be drinking and diving," Jade said. They came into the living room all amuck.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" Kelly asked. The rest of the girls looked over at Jade and Heather. Heather smiled and looked at Jade.

Jade nodded happily and said, "Ice cream sundae party."

"Ooh ooh," Zoey said, "Alcohol milkshakes."

The other girls smiled and nodded.

"That too," Jade said.

The girls spent an hour making their sundaes and milkshakes. There were so many topping and ingredients and 3 full gallons of ice cream. Maya had the most ice cream in her bowl where as Jade had the most toppings. Marshmallows, chocolate, chocolate chips, Oreos, caramel, fudge, and sprinkles. Sarah added a lot of cool whip on her sundae and gummy bears. Zoey made a small sundae and a tall milkshake. Heather followed. Kelly made a medium sundae and a medium shake.  
They all sat around the living room and enjoyed their dessert, played a few rounds of dance central, dance dance revolution, and karaoke. By 10pm the night, Sarah was falling asleep on the couch as Jade and Maya batted each other on DDR. Heather was recording them. Zoey was making herself another milkshake. Kelly was on her phone with no cell service, going through her photos. There were pictures of her and her family, her at a wedding, her and Sarah, and photos of Evan Peters.  
Jade won that round and cheered. "Boom! I win." Heather gave her a high five.

Maya put her hands on her hips and sighed. The view of the hallway was just passed Jade, who moved out of the way. "Who wants to go next?" Jade asked.  
Maya stared down the hallway witch now looked very eerie. She walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Oh don't be a sore loser," Heather mocked as Maya walked passed them. She ignored her going up to Amelia's room. The door was closed and there was no light on.

Maya knocked on the door. "Amy?"

The rest of the group was playing in the living room. The TV was turned up so loudly, it was hard for Maya to hear her own voice. She opened the door and looked inside the room. Maya stared into the room, scared. Amelia wasn't there. She looked further down the hall and checked the bathroom. No one was there either. Maya walked quickly back down the hallway and into the living room. She grabbed the remote and muted the TV. "Where's Amy?" She asked.

"Amelia is in her room," Zoey said, "where we left her."

"No she's not. And she's not in the bathroom either!" Maya said.

Kelly stood up and looked worried. "Oh my God. She's missing!?" Kelly said.

"Oh would you calm down, it's probably a prank. She wants us to feel bad for ditching her." Heather said. Jade looked unsure.

"How did we not check on her when we got back?" Kelly asked.

"We were so consumed by our own fun, without her. Like she didn't matter." Maya said. She held her stomach.

"Amy!?" Jade called.

Just then, the front door broke open, and Amelia came running inside. Sarah got up quickly and looked at her friend. The group circled Amelia, full of concern and confusion.

Amelia looked back at Jade who was just in front of her and said, "I'm sorry," before a man in the doorway appeared and shot her in the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

The room was silent after that. Sarah covered mouth and was crying. Kelly stared at man in the doorway slowly approaching them. Maya stared at Amelia on the floor, unmoving. Zoey hid behind Maya. Heather and Jade held on to each other.

The tall man had dark hair and wore dark clothing. Something was sticking out on the top of his head, like a mask of some sort. He walked up closer the six teenagers and his smile grew with every step.

Kelly was the first to try to break for it. The man smirked and lunged over, grabbing her and pulled her to his chest. Kelly screamed and the man covered her mouth and said, "Unless you want to break that skrawny neck of yours, I suggest you be quiet."

"You can't catch us all," Zoey started to run and Sarah followed.

"You would sacrifice your friends for your own life?" The man said. He laughed and the girls got really uncomfortable. Zoey and Sarah looked at each other from across the room.

The man closed the front door and locked it. He pulled the thing from the back of his head to his face. It was a gas mask!

He messed with the air conditioner for a few moments until gas started bursting out of the vents. The six girls tries to cover their noses and mouths, but it was no use. Kelly and Sarah were the first to start coughing. Sarah was crying too. Maya tried to open a window but they were all nailed shut! She hid in the closet of her got the same idea and hid in the wardrobe in her room, just before passing out. Heather and Zoey stuck together in the living room, until they both were unconscious.

Jade opened her eyes slowly. At first, all she could see was white. She opened her a few times, being very tired, and saw Heather asleep. Jade subtly felt the floor beneath her. It was soft and cushion-y. But it wasn't the bed. She looked at the padded white walls surrounding them. They weren't in the cabin at all. Jade gave a small gasp as she sat up quickly, giving herself a head rush. She remembered the man at the house. He kidnapped them and brought them here.

Jade tugged on Heather's body. "Wake up Heather." She looked around the room and saw the rest of her friends on the floor. All except for Amelia. Jade gave a cry and

Maya and Heather woke up.

Maya looked around the room. "Where are we?"

Heather scoffed, "Is this a joke!?"

Sarah, Kelly, and Zoey woke up now.

"HE-ELP!" Sarah shouted.

"I'm pretty sure this room is sound proof," Heather said.

"How would you know?" Zoey asked.

"It's a padded room, like where they keep psychopaths." Heather answered.

Jade stood up and pushed on the wall. She moved a few feet, pushed on the wall again. Kelly watched her and got up. She did the same thing but one the other side of the 12ft by 12ft room.

"What are you two doing?" Maya asked. Her tone read as being scared.

"Looking for a door." Jade said. She circled the room, going from wall to wall. When she checked the 3rd wall, she noticed tape on it at shoulder level. There were several pieces of tape in a circle about a foot big. Around the circle, was a line. Jade stuck her finders in the line and pulled the patch of padded wall out.  
The was a hole in the wall, a bit smaller that the patch, a deep cave in front of them. Zoey stood up. "What's that?"

"Something's in there," Maya said.

"I'm not sticking my hand in there!" Kelly said.

"Well someone has to." Heather said. "It could be a way outta here."

"Not it." Sarah said.

"Not it," Kelly said. She put her index finger on her nose.

"Not it," Maya and Zoey said simultaneously.

"Not it," Heather said quickly.

Jade said, "Not it," even though she knew she was the last on to say it. She sighed and shook her head. The hole in the wall was right in front of her, 10 feet away.

Jade walked up to it and turned perpendicular to the whole. She reached her hand down the hole and kept her eyes up. She leaned against the wall to grab something smooth and plastic. Her hand gripped it and wrapped around this item. "Got it," she said. Jade stepped back as she pulled her arm out with the object.  
The rest of the girls stood up and they all looked at the object Jade was holding. Maya stared at it, terrified. Heather gave a look that said, "That better not be what I think it is." The three others looked confused. Jade was holding a tape.

Jade tilted her head a little and quickly pressed the play button.

"Wait don't!" Heather said. It was too late. The audio tape started to roll.

"Hello Jade, Heather, Maya, Zoey, Kelly, and Sarah," a voice said. It was familiar. Each girl looked at their name was listed. "I'd like to play a game. You all find yourself in an unfamiliar place. Rest assured, there is a way out. Just beyond this room follows a series of others rooms where a sacrifice will be demanded in order to advance."

"This can't be happening!" Heather said.

"Shhh!" Jade said.

"I can't hear!" Zoey said.

Maya backed into a corner and starts crying.

The tape continued. "If you play this game fairy, you should all survive." The way the person on the tape said, 'survive' made it seem like they wouldn't be in one piece. "But if you want to come out of this unharmed, there is another way to play the game. You could choose a player to play each round. Of course, try wouldn't survive, but the rest of you would be guaranteed survival. So I ask you: How do you want to play?" The tape ended.

The girls or the players looked at one another. Maya gave a hateful stare to Heather. Sarah looked at her friends unsure of what they were thinking. Before anyone could say something, the wall next to the hole opened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jade looked back at her friends once before leaving the padded room and entering the first stage of this madman's game. She dropped the tape on the doorway of the room. Zoey was next, followed by Kelly, Sarah, Maya, and Heather was anchor.

This room was a bit of a maze. There was a short hallway then a turn and another hallway. As they walked through, they started talking.

"How the hell are we in a Saw trap?" Heather asked.

"Why? Because we're so innocent?" Maya mocked.

"Saw's dead," Jade said. She turned around to her friends and stopped.

"It was the man who killed Amy that put us here," Maya said. Her voice was shaky.

Sarah put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath. Maya checked in her. "I'm fine. I'm just...I can't believe this is happening." She looked up at a camera on the wall. One of many around the room.

"He's watching us..." Maya said quietly.

"If this isn't Saw-" Jade said.

"Maybe he's an accomplice?" Zoey asked. "I mean, he had so many."

"Or maybe he's a copycat," Jade said.

The players found themselves in a huge, weird room. There was this tall metal barred contraption in the corner of the room, taking up a quarter of the room. Once Jade took a step into the room, a motion detector on the bottom of the arch-way flashed a red laser light and the TV in the top corner across from the contraption played. At first it was all static and then the image of a creepy puppet with targets on its cheeks appeared on the screen. The players gathered in the room and watched the video.

"Welcome to the prologue of the game," The puppet on screen said. It had the same voice as the man on the tape.

"God, we're not in the game yet?" Maya said.

"In this device," which was behind the puppet in the video. It was the contraption behind them. "You must all enter, one per section. One you've chosen, you can't go back." A map appeared on the screen on the overview of the contraption. It was 6 feet high and had three sections on both sides of it. They were all numbered. "Three of these have a needle you must inject yourself with. The other three are pills you must swallow if you choose that." The sections numbered 1-3 had the pills. 4-6 had the needles. "1 is colored water, 1 is a liquid drug, 1 is meth, 1 is a sugar pill, 1 is Advil, and one is the same drug, in pill form. Follow your instincts." The video shut off.

Jade nodded, "Okay." She walked over to the contraption and looked at the items inside. Inside each section was a tray with either a small cup of water and a pill on the dirty surface of the tray or a needle on the tray. She looked at each pill and picked section 3. She closed the door behind her and it locked shut. Jade looked behind her and saw the other players still by the TV. "Come on!"

Zoey races up to the contraption and looked carefully. The four others cautiously followed. "Oh, I call this one," she quickly got inside number 4 on the other side.

"Hey, you got the easy one," Kelly said to Zoey after she closed the door.

"There's still an Advil left," Zoey said.

Kelly raced to the other side of the contraption where the pills were.

Sarah had just entered section 2, with Jade assuring her inside. "Hey!" Kelly said to them.

"Thank you," Sarah said to Jade.

Heather entered section 5.

"Do you know which one that is?" Jar asked. "There's only drugs left."

Heather gave a grungy expression, and Jade was quiet.

Maya and Kelly switched sides, realizing they were the last two.

"I'm not injecting myself with a suspicious liquid," Kelly said. She entered section one, with the pill. Maya whined and got inside the last section. One she closed the door, a timer started. 30 seconds.

Jade swallowed her pills first, Heather was next to inject herself, then Zoey with her needle.

20 seconds. Maya held the needle in her hands, which were shaking. Kelly said a prayer and then swallowed her pill. Sarah closed her eyes and held the pill in her hands.

"Sarah it's just Advil," Jade said.

Kelly looked over to Sarah. "What's the matter?"

"I can't swallow a pill," Sarah said.

Jade was annoyed," Oh my God! Why did you choose this then?"

"Needles are far worse." Sarah said.

10 seconds. Maya stabbed the needle in her arm and shouted for a moment. Sarah remained.

"Just drink the water and then add the pills. Swallow it all at once," Kelly said.

"I can't do it," Sarah said.

"6 seconds!" Jade said.

"Just chew it," Kelly pleased. "You have to do this. Don't think about it. Just do it. Be brave."

Sarah looked at Kelly quickly and put the pill in her mouth. She chewed it and swallowed the water to wash it down. She put the small cup back on the tray just as the timer hit 0.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The six doors on the contraption opened at the same time as the hidden in the room. Jade and Zoey the first to leave their section of the contraption. Heather was behind them along with Sarah , wiping away her tears. Kelly kept checking her body as she walked out.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked her.

"Making sure I'm not allergic or don't hallucinate," Kelly said. "We don't know what that drug was."

"I doubt it's anything serious," Heather said.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"He wouldn't kill us before 'the game' starts," Jade said.

"And he doesn't want us to die," Jade said.

"You're talking about jigsaw," Heather said. "This is not him."

The players had all walked through the doorway, except for Maya. She was clutching the bars of her section as she got out. She leaned again the wall for a few steps before pushing herself off and stumbling as she caught up with the others.

The players found themselves in a hallway. A very plain hallway with no doors on the sides and no windows. They walked down the hall and looked around. Sarah saw all the camera through her tear ridden eyes.

Suddenly, Maya ran into the wall. The players turned around, hearing the thud.

Jade knelt down beside her. "Maya, are you okay?"

Maya's head fell as though her neck was rubber. Heather looks around. Her vision was slow. "She had the mystery drug. I got Meth."

"Is that going to happen to me?" Kelly asked.

"Someone has to carry her," Heather said.

Jade tried to carry her on her own, and then Sarah came up to her and helped. They placed Maya's arm over their shoulders and carries (more like dragged) her down the hallway.

Kelly grabbed Zoey's shoulder. Zoey gasped and said, "Hey! Don't do that!"

"Sorry. I think I'm high," Kelly said.

Heather took one look at Kelly and nodded. "No doubt."

"You took that drug too," Jade said to Heather, "And you seem fine."

"We when you've experimented with drugs as much as I have, their effects tend to be less strong." Heather said.

An archway around the corner led them to another room. The first real stage of the game. Grey walls, rough carpet, and no windows covered the room. There were still cameras in every corner and a TV installed up on the wall, leaning slightly towards them.

To the side of this room was a large golden wired cage. It was about 8 feet high and 10 feet long.

Once Zoey, who was apparently leading the charge, stepped into the room, the motion detectors on the floor went off and the video played as before.

"Welcome players, to stage one of the game. Before you is a what I call 'A bird cage.' It may looked familiar; I was inspired by The Prestige." The same puppet was on screen. Suddenly the camera changed to a video clipping of The Prestige, while the same voice talked over it. The video showed a bird in a cage and two people placed both their hands on the cage. They released their hands at the same time and the bird flew out unharmed.

The players all watched the video. Zoey and Kelly expressed their confusion through their facial expressions.

"If you do this successfully," the voice on the video said, "You will walk out of that cage without injury. Two people will hold the cage and release at the same time, when the time goes off. However if you fail..." The video switched to another scene from the movie where one man let go while a woman was still holding it and the bird died and the woman's hand was pieced.

Sarah and Kelly gasped at the scene. Heather looked uncomfortable. Jade's face tightened and grew serious. Zoey closed her eyes. Maya was sitting on the floor in a daze.

The video ended and the players looked at each other. They were silent for a few seconds switching their gaze to a different player.

"I'll hold the cage!" Kelly shouted.

"Me too!" Jade said.

"I volunteer Heather," Sarah said. The rest of the players were surprised by what she said.

Heather scoffed. "This isn't the Reaping. I'm pretty sure it has to be voluntary, by the victim."

"There was no rule about that," Sarah said. She started walking up to Heather. "In fact, one of the rules is that we can volunteer a player, or was it sacrifice one of them into there death traps!" She was two inches away from Heather's face.

Jade's eyes widened at her. "Where did that come from?"

"I volunteer Heather," Sarah raised her hand.

"This is not how we do things," Jade said. "We're not going to turn on each other!"

"Not each other, just one..." Zoey said.

"If you're volunteering me, I should volunteer you right back," Heather said. She gave her a sassy look.

Kelly panted and blurted, "I volunteer Zoey." She pointed her finger to her.

Zoey pushed Kelly. "Aw, really!?"

"Guys, someone has to go in that cage," Jade said.

Zoey started at the player on the floor. "I volunteer Maya." She said with a stone face. "Maya will go in!" She told the others.

"Of course, she's high as a skyscraper," Heather said. She went over to Maya and pulled her up.

"Let's do it," Kelly said.

"Mmmnnhh," Maya said.

Zoey helped pull Maya towards the giant birdcage. "Huh mmm," Maya shook her head. Zoey and Heather practically threw her into the cage and closed the cage door quickly.

Sarah took a step back and covered her mouth with one hand.

Jade reluctantly stepped forward and held onto one corner of the cage. She stretched her arms out across each end.

Kelly walked over to the other corner on the opposing side where Jade stood. Kelly looked at Maya who was in the center of the stage looking at her all pathetic. "Do you got it?" Jade asked. "I got it." Kelly said.

"Press the button." Jade said to the other players standing around.

Heather nodded and flipped the switch button under the TV. There was a piece of tape over it that said, "activate." She activated it and the cage splinched.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The cage swiftly split I'm two, enclosed, and disappeared into the walls. As this happen though, Zoey and Jade let go at the same time, appropriately, but Zoey moved. She stepped to her left the a cage wire cut her arm.

Maya was in the center of the room, unharmed. She looked at herself and checked for injuries. "I'm okay." She said. Maya was still a little loopy.  
Jade smiled. Sarah hugged Maya.

"Woah, Zoey," Heather said.

Zoey's scratch looked a bit deep. She was bleeding. "It's fine," Zoey said. "Let's just move on."

Jade ripped off the bottom part of her shirt and tied it around Zoey's bleeding arm.

A hidden door opened in front of them. They looked down the archway cautious of that lies ahead for them. The players walked through the doorway and entered stage 2. This room was small, and windowless as all the other rooms have been. There was random material on the floor, all scraps of metal and rubber, like the remains of a car. There was a visible door this time and a green button about 6 feet up, just to the left of the door. There was a big tarp over the ceiling. Messages in red instructed them on what to do.

"Only one to press the button," was written on the wall in big red letters.

The players read the message. Maya was able to walk on her own now. Jade folded her arms.

"Is that blood?" Kelly asked. No one answered her question. Sarah backed up. Heather turned and grabbed her. "Oh no you don't," Heather said. "This task is for you."

Sarah looked terrified. "N-n-no! No no please. Please!"

"We can't force her to go," Jade said. She went over to Heather and tried to get to let go of Sarah.

"Well I don't see anyone volunteering." Heather said. She gripped Sarah tightly with her hands.

"We all have to go eventually," Kelly said. She had a soft voice. "And it's only stage 2. The later ones will be, you know, more difficult and dangerous." She looked at Sarah.

"I. will choose. which one I. will do." Sarah said. She resisted Heather to no avail.

Heather smirked. "Fine. This choice is yours." Jade looked wearily at her best friend. "Oh, and by the way your almost there so," she shoved Sarah across the room, "might as well complete the stage."

Sarah ran back to her friends but Heather pushed her back.

"Heather! What are you doing!?" Kelly said.

"It's your turn Sarah," Heather said to her.

Sarah looked at there players, pissed and betrayed. "When we get out of this I am leaving the group."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Zoey said. "Press the fricking button!"

Sarah turned to the door and walked up to it. A motion detector on the floor a foot away from the door flickered silently.

Abruptly, the tarp of the ceiling came undone and went through a pipe. A huge spike mechanism was revealed. Hi t swung down and pierced through Sarah's torso. The spike that were actually needle injected into her. She was pined to the door.

Jade and Sarah screamed. Maya fell to her knees. Heather's eyes widened. Zoey covered her mouth.

"Sarah?" Jade walked up to her.

Sarah's body was shaking. Shocked and in a lot of pain, Sarah breathed abnormally. She trembled as she looked up at the button. Sarah reached her arm out, as much as it made the pain worse. She put her hand on the door and looked down with head. Sarah paused for a moment and then looked back up. She reached her arm up to the button, climbing her arm up with her fingers, and pressed the button. A tear fell from her face.

The lever lifted off of Sarah, and she dropped to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Saw ch 8

The five other players who weren't just impaled ran to Sarah. She was lying on her stomach, so still. Jade turned her over and held her. "Sarah?"

Maya knelt down beside them and checks Sarah's pulse. "She's still alive."

"Are you sure that's not your own pulse you're feeling?" Heather asked.

"Shut up!" Maya shot back. "Look at her. You made her do this."

"Hey no one else offered to take her place and if they had, they'd be dead instead," Heather said.

"She's not dead!" Kelly said. "Didn't you hear her?"

Maya held Sarah's hand. "You were so brave."

Jade stood up and carried Sarah in her arms. She went through the door that Sarah risked her life for. The other players followed.

The players found themselves in another hallway. Plain walls, plain floor, and no windows once again. Maya looked around the room, doing a 360 degree turn.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked. She was right behind Maya.

Maya took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. She looked back at Heather and said, "It's a hospital."

Kelly turned back to them. "So where is everyone?"

"It's abandoned obviously," Zoey said.

"Or maybe," Maya said, "it was bought. He bought it. The man who kidnapped us and redesigned it." The others looked at her and considered it.

The players quietly walked down the hallway, Jade in the lead, holding Sarah, turned the corner.

Disoriented, Heather knelt down and touched the floor. It was a 45 degree slant. Maya walked down the hallway quickly. She was whispering "this isn't happening. This isn't happening. It's a dream. I gotta wake up." Jade adjusted Sarah in her arms as she walked downwards, leaning her back. "Oh shut up," Zoey scoffed.

"We just saw 2 of our friends die! I can't keep doing this for 4 more rounds or however many more!" Maya said.

"Shh. Shh." Kelly said. "Think positive."

"Yeah, you're already done." Zoey said.

Maya whined and paced the hallway, the long way.

"Maya?" Jade asked.

"I need to get out of here!" Maya said.

"Going in a strait line ain't gonna get you there," Heather said.  
They turned another corner and found a closed metal door. Zoey stepped forward and pushed in it and looked for a handle. Kelly pointed at something to the right of the door.

There was a hole in the wall perpendicular to the door. It was about 1 foot tall and 8 inches wide. Jade peeked in the hole. "There's something in there."

"Like what?" Maya asked. She looked terrified.

"A lever," Jade said.

"Not it," Maya said.

"You're done, shut up," Zoey said.

"What if there's more than 6 tasks?" Maya said.

Kelly stared at the hole. "Maybe its just a lever and it's not a trap." They players looked at her line she was stupid. "There's no video. No message. It could just be a trick to make us think it's something worse than it is."

"Maybe..." Maya said.

"If that's the case," Zoey said, "I'll just do it."

Heather looked at her and said, "No," bit Zoey had already approached the hole. Heater pushed Zoey out of the way and reached her arm into the hole.

"Heather!" Zoey said.

Heather ignored this as she felt the lever on her fingers and wrapped her hand around it. Part of her shoulder was in the hole too. She gripped the lever and pulled it back.

The door started to unwind, distracting them from the cling of a guillotine falling down towards the front of the hole. It came down and chopped Heather's arm off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Heather turned to her arm and screamed. She grabbed her shoulder where her arm was a minute ago and slid down the wall, crying.  
Jade screamed for a second. "Oh my God!" Zoey and Kelly knelt down beside Heather and tried to stop the bleeding. Kelly took off her shirt and Zoey wrapped it around Heather's wound. May went around the corner and threw up.

Jade, still holding Sarah, looked ahead. "Guys..." Zoey and Kelly looked. Through the next door were a bunch of beds. And food! And a small bathroom with just a toilet.

Jade entered the room and placed Sarah on one bed. Jade sat down on bed next to her and sighed, exhausted. Maya walked in the room and looked around. There were five beds, all 1 foot apart from another. Then there was the bathroom door, opened, and a triple decker cart of food. There were sandwiches in plastic baggies and milk in an unopened carton.

Kelly and Zoey helped Heather up and hauled her into the room. Heather whines as they moved her. Zoey grabbed her back and turned her around to sit on one of the beds.

Maya walked over to the tray of food. It was all in saran wrap. There were 3 ham and cheese sandwiches with chopped apples on the side of the covered plate. That was the top row. Maya knelt down to the lower shelves. There were 2 plates with a large slice of pepperoni pizza. In the center of that shelf was a pitcher of iced water, half melted and five cups. On the bottom shelf was a box of cereal, mini wheats, with no bowls nor spoons. Maya flipped the box around. The box was full; she could tell by the weight of it. It was opened too. On the back, was a note taped on it. Maya pulled it off and read it out-loud while the other girls claimed their beds.

"I'm staying here, next to the door," Kelly said.

"I don't to lie next to Sarah," Zoey whined.

"I'll stay next to her," Jade sighed. Sarah was on one end of the room, next to her was Jade, then Heather, Kelly, and Zoey got the last bed.

"Ha," Zoey said to Maya.

"Glad you can still find a way to be snarky at a time like this," Jade said to Zoey.

"I wouldn't eat any of that food, Maya," Kelly said.

Heather grabbed her shoulder and leaned back on the bed-frame. She was panting and starting to sweat.

Maya started reading the note. "Hello players. You can found yourself at a checkpoint. A safe place. Eat and sleep. No harm will befall you in the night. You'll need both your rest and your strength in the morning, for part 2 of the game."

"What kind of sadist gives us a night off?" Zoey said.

"A merciful one?" Maya said.

"Whoever made this game, expected one of us to die by this point..." Jade said.

The players were silent for a moment. Kelly sat up, "I'm still not going to eat that food."

"I'm so hungry," Maya said. "The note says were safe, and he wouldn't want to kill us all with food...Not when he has far worse things planned ahead for us..."

"You're right," Jade said. She got up and grabbed a sandwiches. The players watched her as she took a bite. Jade continued to eat half of the sandwiches and looked at her friends. "I'm fine. The food is good." she savored the next bite.

Maya grabbed a sandwich too along with Kelly. Zoey grabbed the pizzas and gave one to Heather. She tool the saran wrap off of it for her. Jade tried to feed Sarah, but she wouldn't move. She checked her pulse again and her eyes widened. Jade lowered the other half of her sandwiches and sat on her bed.

The girls each have a few cups of water used the bathroom. There was a tiny air went in the rooms about two inches wide. After they all ate, they gathered around the room. Well, all except Sarah. Jade sat on the bed with Heather and Zoey and Kelly sat on another bed next to each other. Maya sat on a small crickety chair in between the beds.

"We need to stick together in order to survive this," Jade said.

"I don't wanna look back on this moment and think about that time I threw my friend into the fire so I could live," Kelly said. "I don't want to lose who I am in order to live."

"I agree," Zoey said. "I want to still be me when we're rescued."

"You think we're gonna be rescued?" Heather asked. Her voice was quiet and a but scratchy.

"I believe so," Zoey said.

"If this is our last night together-" Jade said.

"No! None of that. We're going to get out of here!" Zoey said.

"Tomorrow lied ahead much worse things that what we faced today. We're not all gonna make it out here," Jade said. "I don't want to believe that, but that's reality. And I want you all to know something in case I don't get out of here. I have to tell you all." She looked at Heather.

"Wait-" Kelly said. "I have to tell you something first before I chicken out." The players looked at her. "I came on this trip to escape me family. Grades will be coming in while we're gone. Or while we were supposed to be gone. We won't be going back to that cabin again. I failed 9th grade. I failed Geometry, Geology, and Health. I have to repeat freshman year."

"That's your big secret?" Heather said.

"How do you fail Health class? It's so easy." Zoey said.

"I never studied, I was sick for a week, it doesn't really matter. The point is, I'm going to be held back and this really messes up our group. We won't have any juniors or sophomores in the group."

"The group is already dead," Maya said. The players all looked at her. "Can you really tell me that after all this, you'll still want to hang out together?"

"Yes," Kelly said. "You're all my friends."

"Tell me," Maya leaned forward, "which one of use is your best friend?"

"...Well I guess you're all my best friends." Kelly said.

"No you see," Maya said, "before you met us, you had other friends, right?"

"Well, yeah but-" Kelly said.

"You should talk to them again." Maya said. "This group is faulted. I can't call any one of you my _best_ friend. Someone I can trust with my life. None of you fit that profile."

"Good to know," Zoey glared.

"You threw me in a cage!" Maya said.

"You're okay, aren't you!?" Zoey shouted. "What does it matter? You're fine. Oh my God, we've only known each other for three years. What, I'm not allowed to make a mistake? Yes, I had friends before I met you and Jade and Heather, but none like you all. Jade and Heather, you're so close and Heather, you're so outspoken. You have a really strong personality and that drew me to you two. Jade, you're like the goodness within Heather, with a desire to be bad. And Maya, you are just so crazy, in all the best ways. I have loved spending time with you all and I am not ready to let that go." Jade gave a little smile and Maya tried to not feel guilty. "You girls helped me evolve into the person I am now. The best times of my life have been with you all."

"We've broken the law," Maya said.

"Oh boo!" Kelly said.

"How hasn't?" Heather said.

"And we never got caught," Jade said.

"Not for the stolen earrings, stolen shirt, stolen bra," Maya eyed Kelly, "not for tipi-ing that English teacher's house for giving Jade a C on her research paper, or egging Mr. Jones's car for saying that Heather needed to apply herself." Heather gave a small smile. "What if this is why we're here?"

Jade shook her head. "Jigsaw's victims are drug addicts, criminals, and deceitful people."

"People who don't appreciate what they have," Zoey said.

"Appreciate life," Maya said. "Don't we qualify."

"Ugh! This is not Saw!" Kelly said. "How many times do we have to say it!?"

"They sure are following their rules, aren't they?" Jade said.

"You shouldn't be here," Heather said to Jade. Jade leaned back and wiped away a tear that suddenly fell from her eyes.

"I don't have me license," Maya blurted.

"Oh, no duh," Kelly said.

"Yeah, we already knew that," Zoey said.

"But what you didn't know," Maya's face grew somber, "was that car belonged to me step dad. I woke up early and took the keys. He almost caught me as I left the driveway... My mom married him after dating him all of three months. He has a good job, he has a car. Yeah. Perfect right? He's a misogynist, asshole. He tries to control everything I do. Everything my mom can do. She's too drunk most of the time to object..." Maya paused. She looked down and took a deep breath. Jade touched her shoulder, in comfort. "If I am to die, I need someone to protect me mom and tell her what he's done to me. I didn't worry about it because my mom would shrug it off or say I'm exaggerating. I was teaching myself how to drive, using his car because he's the only person in our house with a car, because I want to get away. I planned on leaving over this summer actually, but I postponed it for this trip. I can't let him touch me anymore."

The girls all looked at Maya, shocked. "I had no idea," Kelly said.

"I'm so sorry, Maya," Heather said, wholeheartedly.

"Maya," Jade said, "I know what you're going through...I was raped." Everyone faced her then.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Oh my God," Zoey said.

"When?" Kelly asked.

"It was over winter break. I was over in Citrus Valley." Jade told them. "I was looking for a birthday present for Amelia." She started choking up. "She loves-loved artifacts and I found the prefect one for her at this antique shop in Citrus Valley. I of course, didn't tell my parents where I was going. I said I was staying over at Heathers. I bought her the dragon figure and when I left the store, I was attacked. Three guys showed up, killed the store owner, and..." Heather leaned over and held her hand. "I had nightmare about it for a while. Then they faded away, but they started coming back and that's why Heather suggested this trip."

"You knew?" Maya asked.

Heather nodded and closed her eyes.

"I had no idea..." Maya said.

Kelly looked at them. "Neither did I. We really don't know each other that well if we've never told each other these things."

"I think we just grew closer tonight," Maya said.

"Jade," Zoey said, "Were those men caught?"

"I never told anyone, except Heather," Jade said.

"What?" Zoey said.

"Not even your parents?" Kelly asked.

"I knew they would look at me differently, for the rest of my life. The poor innocent child who was a victim of a horrible act. That's what I would always be. Besides, I just wanted to forget it all. Telling the police, telling my parents, it would be brought up every day and I would never hear the end of it. I would be labeled as 'the girl who was raped' 'the victim' for the rest of my life."

"And now you're a victim again, but in a new way," Kelly said.

They were all quiet for a few moments.

Heather looked at her shoulder and bit her lip while closing her eyes. She whimpered and the rest of players faced her. Heather sighed and began her story. "I wanted our summer to be prefect...because that's the last year we would have that summer cabin...My parents had already sold it. The buyers will be moving in at the end of this month..." The players looked at one another and looked down at the floor. "And that room, the room Amelia stayed in...That wasn't any maid's room. We had to let her go months ago. That room was uh..." she trembled as she gathered her words. "My dad used to locks us in there when we were bad...Sometimes he would leave us in there all day, with no food. No water. No bathroom. It wasn't so bad when my sister was locked in there too but when it was just me... It was unbearable. You guys think this is bad? This will be over tomorrow."

And on that note, they girls all went to sleep in their beds. Maya slept on the floor.

 _***Author's note: Thank you for reading my story. I plan on posting more frequently now. This story is about half over. There will be 15 chapters._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

An alarm when off in the room the players slept in, in the morning. The alarm came from overhead, in a speaker. A buzzing sound rang across the room. Jade rolled over and grunted. Kelly gasped awake and sat up quickly. Heather slowly opened her eyes and wiped a tear the fell across her face. Zoey started panting. Maya grunted as she got up. "Oh. Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"Sleeping in a chair is very uncomfortable," Maya said.

Kelly sighed and Zoey rolled her eyes. Jade gasped, "I almost forgot... slept so well... no nightmares. Now new nightmares are going to surface."

"Well good morning to you too," Maya said.

The buzzing stopped and a doorway appeared. One section of the wall opened up and moved to the side.

Jade got up and helped Heather stand up. Zoey slowly walked through the hallway. Kelly and Maya used the bathroom before leaving. Kelly turned back as Jade and Heather entered the hallway, leaving the room.

"What about Sarah?" Kelly asked.

Jade looked at Kelly and to Sarah. "She's gone."

Kelly looked at Sarah as let out a small gasp. Her eyes began to water and then Maya held her hand. "We need to go," Maya said.

Kelly nodded and grabbed a cereal box before leaving the room.

The hallway led to another room. Inside, was a mobile rack of clothes. An assortment of shirts and shorts hung on the rack before them.

Jade circled the room. "Where's the trap?"

"Maybe this is still a checkpoint?" Maya asked.

"Haven't we been through enough?" Kelly asked.

"Speak for yourself," Heather said.

"Hey," Zoey said, "let's just put an outfit on."

"Why? Can't we skip this?" Jade asked.

"Skip it?" Zoey asked. "Do you see a door? A way to move on? We're supposed to do something and what else could it be?" Zoey grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a yellow shirt. "There are still cameras." She got changed behind the rack. "We'll come on then," she said to the rest of the players.  
Jade grabbed the longest shorts, checking the size, and a blue shirt. She got a pink shirt for Heather. "What size are you in shorts?" Jade asked Heather.  
I don't need new pants," Heather said. Jade gave her the shirt.

Maya grabbed the blue shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Do we all need to change?" Kelly asked.

"Well no secret passage has been revealed so," Zoey said. She was looking at the last outfit remaining.  
Kelly sighed and grabbed the short shorts and crop top off the hangers and got changed.  
Once she put her other arm through the short sleeve, the heard a click. The wall opened up to the left of the room. Zoey lead the way down the jagged path. The players all walked down the hallway which turned left and right and moved downward. Kelly was the anchor of the group. She scratched her chest as she moved along.

"You know," Heather said, "If Sarah had lived, her mom would never let her hang out with us ever again."

"Things will never be the same," Maya said. She was standing behind them and walking downwards.

"Why because we know each other's secrets?" Jade asked.

"Because this wouldn't have happened if we're friends," Maya got in Jade's face. "We're in this trap because we're friends. We changed each other. We've done horrible things."

"For each other," Jade said.

"Not this again," Zoey said.

Kelly looked at then, staying quiet. She rubbed her arm.

"Haven't you guys learned you lesson?" Maya asked. "We didn't value our lives. We didn't value each other."

The other players went quiet and continued down the extensive hallway.

"Did anyone else notice there were only 4 outfits on that rack?" Heather asked. Her voice was soft.

"Yeah," Jade said. "Did he just assume one of us would die in the night?"

"Well he does have cameras," Maya said. "He's always watching." She looked up at a camera and made a face. "Do you see us!? Are we entertaining you!?"

"Maya!" Jade said.

"He had to have preplanned everything," Zoey said.

"He's been rather optimistic hasn't he," Heather said.

They turned another corner and continued down they path. There was miscellaneous scrap and materials along the hallway. Kelly scratched her back.

"Who designed this place?" Zoey asked.

"I think he did," Jade said. She placed her hand on the wall as she moved along.

Maya took a bite of the mni wheats cereal and chewed slowly. It takes funny. There were mini wheats were unfrosted, but they still tasted off. Where they old or- Maya stopped chewing. She tasted something awful in mouth and peeked inside the box of cereal. She picked up a peice of the cereal and pinched it until it crumbled. Along with crsuehd up wheats, came an ooze. Looking at it more closely was the ooze ran down her hand, Maya detected tiny wings and legs. There were dead bugs inside this cereal!

Maya spit out her cereal and tossed the food away. She leaned agasint the wall and panted. Kelly walked up to her.  
"Are you okay Maya?" Kelly asked.

"Don't eat the cereal," Maya said.

Kelly tooked at Maya and nodded. "Okay." The walked together for a minute down the extended hallway.

Kelly fell behind the group and was vigorously scratching her chest, arm, and back. "Ahhhh!" She screamed.

The other players turned back and ran to her. Jade and Heather took a minute.

"Kelly?" Maya asked.

Kelly yanked off her shirt and she saw that the first trap of the day had already begun. All over her chest and the sides of her arms were burns.

"Oh my God," Maya said. Her eyes widened.

Zoey covered her mouth. "Kelly," she held out her arm, "it's okay. You're alive."

"How can it be okay!? Look at me!?" Kelly said. "Ow! Ow ow." She stayed in place with her arms straight down like Carrie after they poured pig's blood on her.

Jade and Heather came. "Kelly are you okay?" Jade asked.

"It's going to fine," Zoey said. "You're not blistering. Those are 1 degree burns. You'll heal. Here," Zoey took off her shirt and handed it to Kelly. Zoey had on a tank top underneath from before.

Kelly put it on and winced in pain. "I hate this!"

"Look on the bright side, you're done," Heather said. Jade looked down.

"Oh shut up Heather!" Kelly said. "I'm so sick of you. I'm sick of your voice. I'm sick of your face. I'm sick of you telling us what to do."

"Well someone has to or else you'd fall in your face," Heather said.

"I was doing just fine without you in my life. This whole thing is your fault. You and Jade." Kelly said.

"Me?" Jade asked.

"Her?" Heather asked.

"You both started this by making your infamous group. Why did you pick me? Why!?" Kelly asked.

"Is this really the time?" Jade asked.

"Yes! This is exactly the time!" Kelly said. She got closer to Jade and Heather.

"We picked you because you were weak. And meek. I wanted to mess with it," Heather said.

Kelly nodded sarcastically. "Really?"

"Guys we need to stick together," Jade said. "This tedious arguing-"

"Like you're so perfect," Kelly said. "you let everyone walk all over you, no wonder you never reported the men who-"

"Stop it!" Zoey said. They continued to bicker for another minute. They weren't moving forward. Meanwhile Maya was looking back and forth and who was talking, then closing her eyes and grabbing the side of her face. She leaned too half of her body downward.

"We should have sacrificed Heather for everything!" Kelly said. They were all talking over one another.

Jade gasped. "How can you say that?"

"Don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind," Kelly said.

"Heather is-" Jade said.

Maya's scream shut Jade up, and all the rest of the girls of the players. "I can't take it anymore!" All the awful things she had seen over the passed 2 days. Amelia being shot, Sarah, Heather's arm, and now Kelly. no to mention eating bug wheats.

"Maya?" Kelly asked. She looked very worried.

Jade grabbed Maya's shoulder but Maya pulled away and started running down the hallway.

"Maya?" Jade raised her voice. The other players followed her.

Maya ran around a corner, and down a long strait path, not bothering to look around her. Almost at the end of the path, the ceiling suddenly got higher, so you couldn't see it until you were too close.

There was a double frame glass ceiling from a greenhouse displayed above the room. It was currently open, due to a string in place across the hallway. It was about 8 inches above the ground.

Maya kept running with other players several feet behind her. "Maya!" Kelly called. "Stop!"

Maya ignored them as she ran ahead and tripped over the wire. The glass ceiling came together quickly, and the glass shattered down onto Maya.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ahhhh!" Kelly screamed. She fell to her knees and cried.

Zoey slowly walked up to Maya and looked up. "Clever," she said.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"This was clever. You can't even see it from back there. Anyone could have tripped over this." Zoey said.

"You were the leader," Kelly said. She crawled over to Maya, avoiding the glass shards everywhere. Kelly tried to roll Maya over but she has glass pieces everywhere. Zoey took a moment before looking ahead. "Was the door always there?"?

Kelly sobbed as Jade and Heather came around. "Oh my God!" Jade said.

"What the hell happened?" Heather asked.

"She fell over trip wire," Zoey said "We have to go. Watch out for the glass." This was actually very difficult to do. The glass was everywhere.

Zoey moved passed Maya, down the hallway, into the next room. Kelly placed her finger on Maya's neck but Jade and Heather came up to her and told her "we have to hurry." Kelly sobbed a little but she stood up and walked with Jade and Heather into the next room.

Inside this small room was a device underneath a sheet. Jade was about to pull it off when Zoey shouted, "Don't!" And pointed at the wall. It read, "Don't remove the drape until one of you has chosen."

The four remaining players looked at one another.

"Well I'm out," Heather said.

"Yeah, don't look at me," Kelly said. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"You haven't gone yet," Zoey said to Jade.

"Neither have you," Jade said back.

"Yet I was still injured," Zoey said. She showed Jade her arm.

"That was a scratch!" Jade said. "Heather lost her entire arm!"

"One of us has to go," Zoey said, "And I opt out."

"You can't just say nope and think everyone is going to accept that," Jade said.

"Please someone just go," Kelly said.

"I don't want to! Unlike with Sarah and Maya, you can't force me to!" Zoey said.

"Damn it! Fine," Jade said. She went up to the sheet and pulled it off. Zoey stepped back and joined Heather and Kelly. Underneath the sheet was a vice nailed onto a stone pillar above waist level. The vice was old and metal. Non colored. They slide was was pushed out, separating the jaw about about 6 inches.

"What does she have to do?" Kelly asked.

There was a note taped on the pillar Jade saw. She read it in hear head and let out a whimper.

"Jade?" Heather asked.

"I know what I have to do," Jade stood up and looked at them. She looked at the vice and took a few deep breaths. She put her arm on the vice, in between the jaw, and started turning the pedal.

"Jade!" Heather said .

"It's the rules!" Jade said. She turned the handle more, making the jaw get closer and closer to her forearm. Once it touched her arm, Jade looked up and panted at little. She grabbed the handle and and started twisting it some more. Her arm fell tighter and tighter.

Heather looked down and considered. "I think this test was for you," Heather said.

Jade looked at her. "I can't really think right now about anything else." She turned the handle more and grunted. Heather pressed her lips together. Jade continued to turn the vice more and more. Pulling became more difficult as the pressure increased. It wouldn't go further but the test wasn't complete. Jade couldn't pull it any more. She looked at the handle, which was at a 135 degree angle. Jade put her the bottom part of her shirt in her mouth and stared at the lever. She lifted her fist (with the arm that wasn't in the vice) and pounded it down on the lever. It moved about 15 degrees, just enough for a cracking sound to be made on what was in the jaw. Jade grunted and fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes.

Zoey and Kelly ran over, helping Jade up and turning the handle I the other direction. Heather started sweating and leaned on the wall.

A section of the wall behind them opened up.


	12. Chapter 12

Saw 12

The remaining players enters the next room. Right passed the door were stairs going down. They all walked down, one step at a time, cautiously. Jade tapped each step before stepping on it fully. The stairwell was surrounded by a wall so they couldn't see what lies ahead. Kelly ripped her shirt and tied Jade's broken arm up.  
Zoey reached the bottom on the stairs and moved out of view for the other players. She stared at something in front of her and her eyes widened. She turned around when she heard a tumbling sound.

Jade was by Heather's side as she lied on the ground gasping and wheezing.

"Heather," Jade said. She held Heather's hand to her chest.

"You were always the one person I could trust. My stability. My security is this unruly world," Heather said. He voice was shaky and weak.

"C'mon Heather," Jade cried, "We're so close. You deserve to live!"

"You deserve to live," Heather said that Jade. Heather slowly looked up and her grip loosened. Her body relaxed and fell.

Jade started crying and rested her forehead on Heather's stomach.

Kelly looked away, standing behind them and started crying too. She closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face. She breathed heavily and wiped her tear away, walking down the steps.

The new room had a counter, panty (without a door), sink, and 3 chairs. Zoey was still looking at them.

"How did he know?" Kelly asked.

"He's always watching," Zoey said.

Jade was still sobbing on the stairs.

Kelly looked over to the counter. There were 3 sandwiches placed on the counter along with 3 bottles of water and 3 donuts to the side.

"I'm not eating that," Kelly said.

"There's three here, not one, so it's not a test," Zoey said.

"It could be," Kelly said.

Zoey scoffed and took a bite out the sandwich on the right. She opened up the bottle of water and took a sip.

Kelly watched and waited for the worst to happen.

Jade came down, her eyes red. "This is the worse torture I've endured..." Zoey looked at Jade's arm. "Loosing our friends like this. Watching them die in horrible ways right before us... We're losing the game..."

Zoey and Kelly eyed each other. Kelly walked over to the sandwich in the middle and peeked inside it. She sniffed it and felt the cheese slice.

"It's safe," Zoey said. She rolled her eyes.

Kelly shook her head. "You know what? I'm not even hungry."

Zoey smirked and ate her sandwich and drank more water. Kelly moved around the counter and turned the sink on. Nothing came out. Jade grabbed sandwich on the right and took a bite. She drank the water too and headed across the room.

"Where the door?" Jade asked herself. She scoped the wall, knocking on the wall and feeling for a crevice.

Kelly sat in the chair and sighed. She wiped the sweat on her forehead.

Zoey smiled at the powdered donuts and grabbed one. She took a bite and took another sip of water. When the donut was half gone, Kelly looked over to her and asked, "Those do looked good."

"Mmhmm," Zoey said. Her mouth was full of donut.

Jade looked over to them quickly. As Kelly grabbed a donut, Jade said, "I think I found the door!"

Kelly jumped. "We're in a small room. There's no need to shout." Zoey put the past piece of donut in her mouth.

Kelly asked, "So where is it?"

"It's over..." Jade stammered. Zoey swallowed and there was a click. The floor below them opened between the chairs and the counter. The three players stood on different sides of the square that opened up below them.

Jade looked up at the camera.


	13. Chapter 13

Saw 13

The three players walked down the passage below them. Zoey took the lead, Kelly was right behind her, and Jade wavered. She took one last look at Heather before going deeper down the passage.

Down the dark passage, the players found themselves in a large room. The sunshine reigned in for the windows high up the room. They were on the second floor of a two story room, like the main room of a mansion. On the wall was more writing in blood. "The final task" it said.

"We're almost there!" Kelly said. She sped up her pace. She reached the last step and a motion detection beeped.

A video projected on the wall. It was the puppet again and the audio voiced behind the camera. "Welcome players to the last stage of the game."

Jade looked at the cameras around them and at the video. To the left, was a huge curtain covering up half the room.

The curtain began to unravel as the video played. "This round requires two players." The curtains opened revealing a saw pendulum trail. Four pendulums along a thin piece of wood.

At the starting line, was a strip of cloth. "One of you will be blind folded while the other will guide them as they walk across."

Kelly swallowed, nervously. Kneeling down, she picked up the blindfold. "Okay. It's my turn after all."

"I'll tell you when to cross." Zoey said. She put the blindfold on Kelly.

"Don't we all have to go across?" Jade asked.

"Once across," the video suddenly, "an alternate passage will appear for the other player."

Zoey sighed. "Are you ready Kelly?" Her blindfold was double knotted.

Jade shook her head. "This is madness. We're not doing this."

"We have to," Zoey said. "It's the rules."

"You're not the one who has to move across a skinny board with sharp pendulums swinging at you." Kelly said.

"You're not gonna be blindfolded," Jade said. She pulled the blindfold off Kelly.

"Hey!" Kelly said.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked. She stumbled and grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

Jade stepped onto the skinny piece of wood and started across the trial. The 4 pendulums were spread out about 5 feel apart each but the last two were only 3 feet apart.

Zoey collapsed and Kelly held her. "Zoey? Zoey! What happened?" Kelly asked. She looked at Jade who was just passing the first pendulum. "Jade?" Kelly slowly stood up, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not playing they're game anymore. I'm getting out of here as soon as possible." Jade said. She passed the next saw pendulum.

Kelly checked Zoey's breath. "She's dead. How?"

"There's no time!" Jade called back.

Kelly slowly got on the thin wood and looked down. She stood about two feet from the first pendulum and slowly inched forward with each swing. When she was 10 inches away, she ran a few feet. "Oh my God," she panted.

Jade crossed the next one and realize how close these two were. Just behind her and in front of her were saw pendulums, spinning. The last one moved more quickly.

"Jade!" Kelly screamed.

"Jade turned her head without turning her body. In the corner of her eye, she saw it. A fire at the beginning of the wooden trail. "Kelly you have to move now!"

Kelly whimpered.

"You can do this! You don't want to die. Not like this."

Kelly took a deep breath and moved past the second saw pendulum. "Okay," she said just behind Jade. "I can't go until you go."

"I know," Jade said. She watched the fast pendulum and looked at the stable trail ahead of her. She lunged forward and dived to the other side. Jade fell on her broken arm. "Ahhh!" Safe, Jade got up and turned back to Kelly, still standing between the second and third pendulums. The fire had reached the second pendulum.

"Kelly, I know you're scared but I need you to forget about that for a minute." Jade said. "Kelly, please. Just look at me. You're almost there. Do this and we can go home. You'll see your family again. You'll get to watch your favorite shows again. You'll get to see that new Harry Potter movie and you'll get to go to prom. You just have to move forward."

Kelly nodded and moved forward, nearly being nicked by the saw and to the last pendulum. Seeing how close it was to her, she back backed up.

"Kelly no! Move now!"

The pendulum behind her was about to hit her and the fire was getting closer, disintegrating the wood behind it down to the bottom of the building.  
Kelly stepped forward and the forth pendulum swung by. Kelly gasped but started running forward. Just a few feet away from solid ground and Jade, the fire caught up with the wood Kelly was stepping on.


	14. Chapter 14

Saw 14

Jade screamed, "Kelly," and lunged forward for her arm. Kelly reached back as she fell down towards the dark abyss. She fall was cut short by something grabbing her arm. She hit the wall in front of her and looked up. Jade was holding on to her with a look a determination in her eye.

Jade used her arm and leg strength to pull her friend up onto stable ground. Kelly grabbed Jade's arm with both hands, clinging for her life. Once on safe ground, Kelly rolled over. "We did it."

Jade smiled and pressed the green button. The wall in front of them slid to the slide. Behind them, the easy passage formated. "Let's go home," Jade said.

The solid ground was actually a tunnel leading them around the corner and to the last room with the front door to freedom. Kelly started running down the stairs, which had a tight turn and a railing on one side. Kelly bumped into the wall as she made the turn. Jade was right behind her. They both saw the double door exit and ran towards it. There was a timer above the door counting down from 4 minutes and 58 seconds.

The handles on the door were like a school's where it was placed in the middle of the door and you pressed on it to open the door. Both girl reached for the handle and pushed on it. Unfortunately the handles did not open the doors. They just ran into the door. The handles moved but the doors didn't budge. Once they pressed the handles, something fell behind them, dangling down.

"Ofe," Kelly said.

Jade backed up. "No. no!"

"We beat the game, let us out!" Kelly shouted. They shouted and banged on the door for about a minute before Jade backed away and started breathing heavily. Behind her, was that dangling object. It touched the back of her head and she smacked it away, realizing it was nothing to be scared of. It was a note on a string.

Jade pulled the note down from the string and began to read it. "Hey Kelly," she said after a few lines.

Kelly stopped messing with the door and turned to Jade. She tilted her head at the note and walked over to Jade as she started to read it aloud

" _Dear Jade, Maya, and Sarah,_  
 _Or at least that's who I planned on winning the game_."  
"Screw you!" Kelly shouted at the note.  
" _Congratulations on this victory. I hope you've changed and you've learned something about each other. Some of you will let your friends die to live and others would risk your lives to save them. Now you know who you're real friends are_."  
Kelly looked up above the door and noticed that the timer had stopped.  
" _One day you'll back on this as a blessing_."  
Kelly scoffed. Jade glanced at her and eyes the key taped to the bottom of the paper. She removed her thumb covering the bottom of the note.  
" _Your friend,_  
 _Amelia_ "


	15. Chapter 15 and Epilogue

Jade stared at the name on the paper. "Your friend, Amelia." She did this. She was in on it the whole time. She betrayed them.

Kelly snatched the paper and looked at the name. "It can't be. She wouldn't do this to us. And besides she's dead."

Jade stayed in place and slowly looked at Kelly. "We never checked to see if she was dead."

Kelly opened her mouth. "Why would she do this to us?"

"We treated her horribly," Jade said.

"Not all of us. Just Jade and Zoey." Kelly said.

Jade considered all the signs. Amelia was always different. She looked angry most of the time. Whenever Heather messed with her, Amelia looked like she would kill her... one day. Jade didn't notice before, but now the clues looked incredibly evident. They didn't know a thing about her.

When Amelia was "sick" and left alone at the mansion, she didn't want anyone to stay with her. She needed to get her plan in action. Amelia let the man in the house. Who is he? He's not Jigsaw. Amelia's his accomplice. She's 15 and she's helping a serial killer. When she was shot, she was wearing a bullet proof vest. The night before, soundwave told Sarah that needs to be brave. It wasn't advice, it was a warning.

"It was her, this whole time," Jade said.

Kelly held her head. "She wanted us to die?"

"She wanted to test us. To change us." Jade said. "We thought that we were the ones who chose her, but she was choosing us."

Suddenly, they heard a door open behind them, up the stairs. Someone was coming down the steps and tumbled down.

"Maya!?" Kelly said. She ran to her and helped her up. Maya has scratches all over her and still some pieces of class on her.

"Nice of you wait for me," Maya siad, saracastically.

Jade's face tightened. "How did you get across those pendulums?" She asked cautiously.

"The passage. There was a clear passage to the side of them and they weren't even spinning. But there was no railing and smoke everywhere." Maya said.

Kelly held Maya's arm and looked at all her scratches and stared at a piece of small glass sticking out of Maya's shoulder. Kelly pulled it out.

"Ouch!" Maya said. She looked at Kelly. You think I'd be used to the pain.

"You weren't getting up," Jade said.

"Well I was unconscious," Maya said. "When I came to I got up and went looking for you guys. I saw Heather...I'm so glad I'm not the only one who's alive." She hugged Kelly.

"There's a forth survivor," Jade said, "But we can discuss that later. It's time to go home." He held up the key and the three players ran for the door. Jade used the key to unlock it and they opened the door to their freedom, embracing the sunshine on their skin and stepping onto the dirt surface.

Outside of building, several feet away, was a road. A mile down, was a emergency phone on a pole. Jade called 911 and they waited. The three girls stayed together and rejoiced when they saw the sirens. The police officers gave them blankets. Kelly started crying and hugged one of the police officers.

As August rolled in, the three survivors began to move on.

Jade sat in her home, having a family dinner. Her dad was there, and they were all engaged in a conversation. In Jade's room, her suitcase was half packed and there was an acceptance letter on top from Stanford University. Jade still had a brace on her arm. Jade's mom held her hand and Jade pulled away gently.

Kelly was back home with her extended family. They were at wedding in their backyard. Almost Everyone was dancing, but Kelly remained in her chair. She turned on her camera and stared at her lock screen. It was photo of her and the rest of the group. She went to her settings and changed it to flowers.

Maya was back home with her mom and her mom's boyfriend. They sat around the living room watching football. Her mom had a ring on her finger. Maya was on her phone, looking at her "Go Fund Me" account. Her goal was reached. She had enough money to leave. But how could she get away with it now?

Her mom's boyfriend kept his car key with him now at all times. At night, he hides it in the bedroom with her mom and locks the door. Maya looked the two of them and wondered an awful thought. "Why hasn't Saw put them in a trap?"

The news reports raved over this event. "A New Saw Killer?" Was the headline all over the media for two weeks. Jade, Maya, and Kelly were bombarded by press and asked for interviews days after the event occurred.

"The new Saw killer used this old building to trap 6 miners inside and rigged it with devastating traps," One news reporter said. She was standing outside the building.

Another reporter went inside the building. "This here is the contraption that killed Sarah Harris."

Few news reports had any new information, other than "The killer is still at large. No fingerprints were found at the scene of the crime, not even on the cameras. All we know is the Amelia Long is somehow involved in this case. Deputies have confirmed that this is not Jigsaw who died 8 years ago and there is now know connection to these victims. This is also not Hoffman, his alleged accomplice, as his body was found last year in an abandoned building, like this one."

After a while, the news died down.

Jade played with her brother for a while in their home. When they were done playing, Jade walked down the hall, vulnerable to her parent's attack.

Sure enough, her mom appreared out of the bathroom and walking in front of Jade, stopping her in her tracks. "Do you want to talk about it sweetie?" Her Mom asked.

Jade sighed. "Oh my God, quit asking me that. I'm fine. It's over. I survived."

"But you saw all your friends die. I mean that must have been traumatic."

"It was Mom. I don't need you to remind me of that."

"This is not the best way to handle to this situation. Ignoring won't help you move on. You need to talk to someone."

"I don't need to talk to anyone."

"I've made an appointment for you with Dr. Rodes for tomorrow afternoon." She blurted.

Jade shook her head. "Terrific." Jade moved passed her Mom and closed her door, locking it behind her. She lid on her bed and thought of one specific moment in the building. As much as she tried to avoid it, it kept popping up in her mind: Jade walked up to the covered contraption. She pulled the sheet off. The vice is there. On the small pilar its placed on, is a note. Jade looked down subtly and reads it.

 _"Jade-_  
 _Break you arm,_  
 _save your life._  
 _You're not housewife,_  
 _Don't be greedy and you'll endure no more harm._

 _Don't share this with them._  
 _Who can you trust,_  
 _The one who eats,_  
 _Or the one who burns?"_

Attached to the note was a photo of Zoey and a man talking in a rather comfortable manner. It was evident they were friends. Zoey was whispering in his ear and handing him an envelope. Jade knew him. She could never forget the face of the man who attacked her.


End file.
